1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle headlamp having a so-called projector-type lamp unit and to a vehicle headlamp having a lamp unit provided with a movable shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector-type lamp unit is of such a construction that light from a light source, located on an optical axis extending in a forward-rearward direction of a vehicle, is reflected forwardly toward the optical axis. This reflected light is radiated to a zone ahead of a lamp unit through a projection lens provided forwardly of the reflector.
JP-A-2001-110213 discloses a projector-type lamp unit in which a shade, which can intercept a part of reflected light from a reflector, is provided between a projection lens and the reflector. This shade can be pivotally moved between two predetermined positions, at which the amount of interception of the reflected light are respectively different, to switch the beam between a low-beam mode and a high-beam mode.
In the lamp unit disclosed in the above publication, the shade is pivotally supported on a holder provided between the projection lens and the reflector. This shade, when viewed from the top, curves into a generally arcuate shape, with its opposite (right and left) end portions curved toward the front side. The shade is mounted on the holder by pivot pins provided respectively at those portions of its opposite right and left end portions disposed near its upper edge.
In the lamp unit disclosed in the above publication, however, the shade on the holder is mounted at two separate regions. Therefore, the mounting operation is cumbersome, and the efficiency of the operation is low. Furthermore, it is not easy to mount the shades precisely to obtain accurate pivotal movements.